generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Passage
"Dark Passage" is the ninth episode of season one of Generator Rex and the ninth of the overall series. It debuted on June 18, 2010. Overview Rex may finally be able to get answers about his past when one of the original scientists from the Nanite Project resurfaces in the Amazon. Plot journeys to the Amazon.]] After packages booby trapped with a substance that activates latent nanites are sent to several powerful people around the world, briefly turning them into rampaging EVOs, White Knight dispatches a team made up of Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Dr. Holiday to the Amazon to secure an abandoned base to which the packages have been traced. The base is where Gabriel Rylander, a leading scientist in the fields of evolutionary biology and nanites, is thought to be hiding. The team's mission is to apprehend him and secure his research, keeping it from falling to Van Kleiss and the Pack, who are also en route to the base. If the Providence group can secure the research then they may be able to make a cure for all EVOs, including incurables such as Doctor Holiday's sister. Rex, however, discovers an alternative motive for finding Rylander. White's briefing revealed that after the Nanite Event, Rylander fled into obscurity along with his wife and son, which causes Rex to immediately believe that Rylander is his father. The voyage is eventful and dangerous, with the team traveling at first by riverboat and encountering a swarm of piranha-like EVOs, and later overland, contending with Rylander's automated defenses and sentry robots. Meanwhile, the Pack (now including Jungle Cat following Breach's presumed death) is led through the forest by Van Kleiss, who is wearing a special soil-circulating suit to maintain his powers. After the Jungle Cat accidentally ruptures the suit during a skirmish with Rylander's sentry robots, Van Kleiss drains Jungle Cat's nanites, petrifying him. battles Providence.]] The two expeditions locate the base at the same time, and a battle ensues. After Providence air support arrives, White Knight orders them to abandon retrieval and simply bomb the building to deny it to Van Kleiss. With the rest of the team fighting the Pack outside, Rex enters the base and finds Rylander, who recognizes Rex, seemingly confirming his earlier belief; however, Rylander informs Rex that while he did know him and his family, he is not his father. The somewhat unstable, rambling Rylander gives Rex a fragmentary account of his past (including revealing that Rex was mortally wounded as a child and injected with the first, and only, completed batch of nanites) before injecting him with a syringe containing a single large, abnormal-looking nanite. Van Kleiss unexpectedly arrives and injures Rylander before he is able to answer any more of Rex's urgent questions. Van Kleiss and Rex fight, but when Rex cuts off Van Kleiss's mechanical right hand, he grows a tentacle-like arm that can form into a sword and uses his powers to gain the upper hand. Before he can finish Rex off, the injured Rylander lunges at Van Kleiss. The two are thrown into the aperture of a reactor vessel, where both are to all appearances vaporized. run from Providence.]] Rex is found by Six and escorted out of the disintegrating building, and the Providence task force retreats by air as the base goes up in a mushroom cloud from explosion. While the group escape, the Pack begin to question where their leader is, unaware of Van Kleiss' death. After escaping, Rex tells Agent Six and Dr. Holiday that he learned from Rylander that he has a brother. Cast Trivia * Rylander is the second known survivor of the nanite explosion besides Van Kleiss. His tale of nanite origin is told from a different perspective compared with Van Kleiss' version. * The true purpose of the Nanite Project as well as the origin of Rex's powers is revealed. * Rex's brother is mentioned for the first time, indicating that Rex had a family once. * The featured song in this episode is "Catching Up" by Orange. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes